


Old Friends

by MajorWeak



Category: Jem Coughlin - Fandom, The Town (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facial Hair, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Implied Sexual Content, Magic Fingers, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Old Friends-Chapter 1

She walked into the local pub where she normally went to drink, she wasn’t like all the other girls in Charlestown, hopped up on any drug they could get their hands on that would give them a buzz. Sure in some ways she was, a criminal, hard ass that didn’t take shit from anybody covered in tattoos and just generally didn’t give a fuck about much. She took a few sips of her beer and that’s when she heard that familiar voice that she had hated in school so much.

“Well would ya look who the fuck decided to come back” the husky voice echoed through the pub

“Jem leave it ahk!” another deep familiar voice echoed 

“Fuckin Harris” Jem said sitting down next to her

“James fuckin Coughlin” she said turning to look at him “What the fuck do ya want” she added, her accent thick as it always had been, just like Dougie’s and Jem’s.

“Well fuck that aint a nice way to greet an ol’ friend huh” he said grinning at her

“Listen here you coked up crack banging fucker” she snapped at him “You got some fuckin nerve after what you did” she added as her eyes quickly filled with anger

“And who the fuck do ya think you are huh?” he snapped back as he stood up clenching his fists

“Im the motherfucker that’ll put you on your ass faster than you can fuckin blink” Harris said as she stood up now face to face with him.

“Fuckin try it an see what happens next...” he said before being cut off by Dougie

“Hey hey no need for fuckin blood shed here right, anyway Harris how ya been kid its been a long fuckin time” he said while shaking her hand

“Yeah not to bad Dougie fuck ya know how it is around ere, besides jail aint fuckin fun aint that right Jem” she added looking at Doug and then Jem

“Hey ya don’t still blame me for that fuckin shit do ya?” he said with that evil grin on his face

“Your the fuckin reason i was in there Jem tippin off the fuckin cops with an anonymous call remember asshole?” she replied after taking a sip of her beer and slamming it back down onto the bar 

“Shouldn’t have been tryin to take ma fuckin territory then hey mother fucker” he replied back as he hit the bar counter, she grabbed him around the throat and slammed his head against the wooden counter, raising her fist up.

“Listen motherfucka i was doin what everybody else was fuckin doin, what fergie fuckin paid me to do you hopped up asshole but you come along thinkin your top fuckin shit” she added while slamming her fist into his face and then let him go and stood there “Come on Jem, im fuckin waitin” she continued as she stood there. Dougie quickly grabbed hold of Jem and held him back to stop him from hitting her back but she continued it on. Harris, Jem and Dougie had all gone to school together but Harris and Jem never seemed to get along, they would always fight like this until they couldn’t throw punches anymore. Jem had given her shit throughout all her school years until she dropped out of high school a few days before Jem did. They had all worked together with Fergie too but Jem had always been a hopped up jealous asshole that just didn’t do well with many people. Dougie and Harris on the other hand were like brother and sister, they had always been close but when it came down to it Dougie was probably more scared of Harris then he was of Jem, he watched her walk into a bank one day calm as fucking anything he had seen before and not only gotten all the cash on her own but she didn’t even get busted and that’s because she knew how to fucking scare people and she knew what the fuck she was doing. If it came down to it she would kill somebody it really didn’t bother her at all which made him think Jem was just as crazy for fucking with her.

Jem had finally broke loose of Doug’s grip and had tackled her straight out the front door and onto the cold concrete pavement outside, splitting her head a little as blood slowly poured out, she stood back up and got him with a few hits before he got a few back. They continued this for a good ten minutes before they were as messed up as each other and Dougie broke the fight up as he usually did.

“Look motherfucker its as simple as this, now that im finally out im workin with you guys again Fergie’s orders and this time you go fuckin dropping hints to anybody ill fuckin kill ya” Harris said as Jem stood up. 

After making an understanding of things they all walked back inside and sat down at the table where Gloansie and Dez were sitting and had a round bought over by the bartender. Harris and Jem had busted each other up quite a bit, both of you had blood on your face and everyone stared at them both.

“What the fuck are you all lookin at” Harris and Jem snapped at the same time

“Jesus you two still haven’t sorted ya shit out huh?” Gloansie said

“Nah brother and it aint gunna happen either unless Fegs fuckin kills us first” she said laughing 

“Good to have ya back” Dez added into the conversation 

“Good to be back, that fuckin cell was a hole, some motherfucker tuned me over while i was sleeping and the fuckin guards let it happen, taught those assholes not to fuck with someone from Charlestown” she added laughing along with everyone.

“Everyone thinks their some fuckin hero in that joint” Jem snapped back before taking a sip of his beer

“That much we can fuckin agree on” she said while taking a sip of her beer.


	2. Old Friends-Chapter 2

“So what’s the next job” you asked

“Fucked if we know” Jem added in

“Meeting with Fergie is tomorrow ladies 6pm sharp fuckers don’t be late” Doug said standing up from his seat

“Goin to get some of Krista ay buddy” Gloansie yelled, Dougie walked over to the bar where Krista was sitting and stuck his finger up at the rest of you.

“He still fuckin sweet for Krista?” you asked 

“Yea but he wont fuckin admit it’ Jem replied back which shocked you because you two never talked civilly.

“He never fuckin will either god knows fuckin why” you said sculling the rest of your beer

“So motherfucker you gunna fuckin party with us tonight or what?” Dez asked looking at you

“Are ya fuckin shittin me? Of course i am, i been in fuckin prison 6 years you fucker and you have to ask me to know the answer” you replied back

“Fuck yea the boys are back” Gloansie said toasting his beer as you held up a fresh one

“Hey i never left fucker” you said toasting with everyone

“Least you could smoke something and stop been such a fuckin pussy” Jem said looking at you

“How many fuckin time i have to tell ya im not smoking any of that shit, fuckin last thing i need is a drug addiction” you snapped back

“Still a fuckin pussy i see, fuck you didn’t learn much from jail then did ya” Jem said looking at you with that half grin on his face

“Probably learnt a fuck lot more than you did cokehead” you added back laughing at him

“Ya know ya talk a lot baby, how about putting ya mouth to good use for once” he added winking at you

“Sorry my parents told me not to put small fuckin objects in my mouth, ya know choking hazards and shit” you snapped back as Gloansie and Dez laughed at him

“Fuck ya got a smart ass mouth” he said sipping on his beer “By the way how are ya parents” he said knowing well and truly that someone had burnt their house down with them in it while you were in the can.

“One more fuckin word Jem and ill take you out back and beat the shit outta you some more” you snarked back at him “Actually that reminds me i got some fuckin business to take care of” you said as you finished your beer and stood up.

“Ah yeah what with” Gloansie asked intrigued 

“Well while i was away some boys found out the fuckers who killed my parents so ya can put two and two together and tell Dougie ill see him tomorrow” you said as you walked outside lighting up a cigarette Jem following behind quietly. You walked off up the street checking behind you every few minutes to make sure no one was following you, fuck Jem had done a good job as not being seen. A few minutes after walking you finally reached the house where the people lived, you climbed in through a window that you jimmied loose. Jem watched from outside, when you were inside you pulled a glock 9 out from the waistband of your pants. 

“Yo motherfuckers ya remember me” you yelled at the two brothers who were sitting inside on the couch 

“Fucking Harris!” one of them said standing up

“Fuckin try it asshole” you said as you pointed the gun at him and shot him twice, once in the leg and the second time you shot him in the stomach. “How does it feel asshole, to feel so fucking useless” you said as you walked over to the younger brother and tied him to a chair in the kitchen and dragged the second brother in and tied him to the leg of the beat down table next to the chair.

You walked over to the sink and pulled out some chemicals from the cupboard underneath and mixed them all over the floor and the brothers dousing them completely before seeing a can of petrol sitting opposite side of the table, you immediately grabbed it and poured it around the house.

“Hey come on please don’t fucking do this!” the younger brother begged

“And what about my fuckin parents asshole ya think they wanted it either?” you said as you took an old school zippo lighter and threw it on the ground and watched the flames quickly spread, you threw your gun into the flames knowing that it would be untraceable if things went to shit and you quickly ran to the window you climbed in through and then climbed out running over to the other side of the road with your hood over your head as you continued walking.

Jem ran up behind you and you turned around and hit him, not knowing who it was

“Fuck me, what the fuck?” Jem said as you helped him up

“Sorry Jem but you should know not to fuckin sneak up on someone in the town” you replied

“What the fuck was that back there?” he asked


	3. Old Friends-Chapter 3

Old Friends-Chapter 3

“Dont know what tha fuck ya talking about Jem” you said looking around 

“Dont fuckin gimmie that bullshit, i seen you go in there and the next thing i hear is gunshots and then the whole fuckin house is up in flames” he quickly said back

“Look let’s go find the fuckin boys and then we can talk about it alright” you said walking off with Jem.

You went to a local club where the boys usually were and walked inside looking around for the guys until you finally found them and sat down next to them all, Dougie had just gotten off the phone to Fergie and when you and Jem sat down Doug’s eyes went cold as he looked at you. 

“So i just got a fuckin call off Fergie tellin me that someone shot up the house on 59th and now the fucker is in flames” he said looking at you

“Really fuck huh that’s the town for ya Dougie” Jem replied back

“Yeah coincidence has it that the two guys who murdered ya parents lived there Harris” Dougie said while looking at you and he was giving you a chance to be honest but you didn’t tell him anything 

“Karma Dougie, funny how that shit works out” you snarled back

“What tha fuck ya think ya doin Harris, you think the fuckin cops and feds and every mother fucker that investigates this aint gunna put two and two together” he snapped at you his voice now deep with anger

“Listen i got a fuckin alibi we do what we always fuckin do and stick together, i’ll throw the fuckin bartender some damn cash and he will say we were here the whole fuckin night, so would you calm the fuck down already” you said leaning in your voice low making sure no one else could hear you

“And what tha fuck did ya do with tha gun?” he asked

“Fuckin tossed it in the flames they aint gunna get shit on me Dougie so fuckin relax and have a good night would ya” you said before standing up and walking up to the bar “Hey Rick” you said to the bartender

“Shit kid it’s been a while” he said

“Look here’s the thing, im gunna give you some fuckin cash and if the cops come here askin questions about me and the boys you just tell em we were here all fuckin night ya got it” you said, your tone serious and stern

“You got it kid” he replied, you pulled at least $900 out of your pocket and walked around to the other side of the bar pretending to look at the drinks as you slid him the money. You picked up a full bottle of Jameson and grabbed a few shot glasses before you walked back over to the table and sat down. 

“There see situation fuckin handled now drink the fuck up” you said as you placed the shot glasses down in a row and poured the Jameson into each of them. You all continued doing shots until the bottle of Jameson ran out and thank fuck it did or you all would have ended up in hospital. You walked outside with the others and as you got outside you and Dougie were doing your usual thing wrestling each other and punching each other in the stomach. As usual Gloansie, Dez and Jem had all placed bets on who they thought was going to win and it came pretty close too but you just one landing a hit to Dougie’s stomach that made him throw up. 

“Straight outta tha fuckin can and makin me money off these idiots” Jem said laughing 

“What’s goin on with you Jem usually your a fuckin asshole to Harris” Dougie asked trying to catch his breath as he coughed 

“I aint fuckin stupid me and Harris over their have had enough fights in our time, i know she can fuckin hit” Jem said giving you a slight smile

“Jem’s in love” Gloansie teased at him 

“Fuck off asshole i aint in love with fuckin anyone” he said storming off as you laughed, you had no where to stay as your house had been burned down so Dougie let you crash at his and Jem’s place until you were up on your feet with your own place. You walked back with Dougie to his place and when you got inside you sat down on the lounge. 

“Fuckin place hasn’t changed much” you said looking around

“Yea i know fuckin same old Charlestown” he said laughing as Jem walked through the door

“What ya fucking stayin here too” Jem snapped hastily at you

“Whats the matter Jem you want some fuckin rent money so you can go buy some coke?” you asked throwing money at him “Now shut the fuck up alright” you said 

“Ya come into my fuckin house throwin money at me like im some cheap fuckin asshole” Jem yelled 

“Yea i do Jem because you are some cheap fuckin asshole and don’t fuckin pretend ya aint” you yelled back

Krista came out of her room and stood in the door way clearly off her face on whatever drugs she had been on and god knows what ever else.


	4. Old Friends-Chapter 4

Old Friends-Chapter 4

“Who the fuck you think you are coming in here and treatin my brother like shit” she started yelling and all you could think was shut the fuck up or im going to make you shut the fuck up, her voice had always annoyed the shit out of you because all she did was yell and that’s the same fucking thing Dougie would say.

“Listen here Krista shut the fuck up would ya! This has nothing to do with you and your cracked out fuckin brain so shut the fuck up!” you said as you stood up

“You wanna fuckin go Harris you think your such a fuckin hard ass and that everyone is scared of you, you piece of shit” she continued 

“Jesus fuckin Christ Krista shut the fuck up ok it’s between Harris and Jem ok” Doug yelled and she stormed off back into her room slamming the door shut behind her.

“Now listen here fuck ya this is my fuckin house as much as it is Dougie’s so have some fuckin respect or you can get the fuck out” Jem said too you his voice now a little lower

“I’ll fuckin treat you with respect when ya fuckin treat me with respect you fuckin 5 foot nothing asshole” you said as you cocked an eyebrow at him

“Im 5 foot fuckin 8 get your shit together” he replied back

“Ya tellin me to get my shit together when your ass is up all the time smokin and snortin whatever you can get ya hands on” you said laying down on the lounge and closing your eyes.

Jem shook his head and walked off into his room and Dougie laughed as he went to bed. You finally fell asleep and were awakened by Jem standing over you and staring at you.

“Jem what the fuck” you said quietly 

“Look i know ya think im an asshole crackhead but just try this and then maybe you’ll fuckin understand” he said holding a small bag with white powder

“Not gunna fuckin happen Jem fuck it’s like 4 in the morning or some shit just go the fuck to sleep” you said pushing his hand away from your face as you closed your eyes again. 

Just when you thought Jem had left you alone you felt something falling on your face and when you opened your eyes it was Jem tipping the white powder onto your face, it dried out your throat because the idiot got some in your mouth and as you were coughing you tried to catch your breath by breathing in through your nose not realising that there was some of the white powder just under your nose.

“Now ya gunna fuckin know how it feels baby” he said smiling

“Fucking hell Jem how fuckin much of this shit have you had” you said as you sat up wiping the powder off your face with your jumper that was on the floor next to the lounge.

“Dont you fuckin worry, just enjoy the fuckin high” he continued and you stood up and pushed him

“The fucks ya problem Jem?” you asked as your fists clenched “I did 6 fuckin years because of you, you jumped up fuckin prick!” you added as you hit him over and over again until he was on the ground and you were standing over him continuously hitting him until you felt Doug pull you off.

“What the fucks goin on here you two?” Doug snapped at you

“This asshole fucking putting his fuckin white powder all over my face while im sleepin, ranting on about some fuckin bullshit” you said now furious 

“Hey she needs to fuckin know what it’s like Dougie” Jem said laughing as you broke out of Dougie’s grip and hit Jem a few more times before he pulled you off again

“Calm down Harris ok and Jem shut the fuck up for a minute would ya” Doug said

“Ya know what fuck this Dougie i’m goin i aint puttin up with this shit” you said as you put on a coat and walked out slamming the door behind you. Jem laid on the floor covered in his own blood and Dougie helped him up and sat him on the lounge and then came running after you but you were already gone.

You walked down to your old house to see burnt markings where the grass used to be and you lost it you started punching a brick wall until you felt blood trickling down your knuckles. Something about Jem just boiled your blood, the way he could get under your skin annoyed you so much. You looked down at your hand to see blood pouring out of cuts on your knuckles. You continued walking until you reached a friend of a friends house a brought a new gun off him and then tucked it inot the waistband of your jeans. You walked around for a few hours trying to calm yourself down but nothing you did worked when it normally did must of been that shit that Jem pretty much forced into your fucking nose. You sat down on a bench down by the Charlestown bridge and watched the sun rise.

Dougie and Jem had been out all night and morning looking for you and for some weird reason Jem had remembered that you used to like sitting at the bench by the Charlestown bridge. Jem and Dougie pulled up and walked over to you as you just sat there staring at the view.

“Harris im sorry ok” Jem’s voice interrupting your thoughts 

“Just fuck off Jem” you said your tone now cold

“Just fuckin come back to our place and have a shower, it’ll help get that shit outta ya system” he said as he looked at your hand covered in blood “What the fuck happened to ya hand? Do we needa pay a fuckin visit to somebody?” he asked his voice sounding concerned 

“Nah i just punched a fuckin wall why do you care anyway” you snapped back

“Because we do Harris, your one of us and we look after each other doesn’t matter if we fuckin punch the shit outta each other now get the fuck up” Doug said as he and Jem helped you up, they placed an arm around you each and walked you to the car.

“What the fuck was that shit Jem?” you asked 

“Coke” he said as he and Dougie placed you in the car and took you back to their house. 

As soon as Doug pulled up you ran inside to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, you rested your head against the toilet bowl as Jem walked in and handed you a glass of water. He leant in to you so his mouth was against your ear.

“I fuckin care about you a lot more than i fuckin should alright just don’t fuckin go tellin everyone” he whispered into you ear before picking you up and placing you into the shower turning on pure cold water and you started coughing and throwing up. 

“It’ll make ya feel alot better trust me” Dougie’s voice echoed into the bathroom 

After ten minutes you sat in the shower wiping your face as you shivered 

“I don’t think i could throw anything else up even if i fuckin wanted to” you said as Jem helped you out of the shower and placed a towel around you. 

“Ya got any clean clothes?” Jem asked

“Only what i got on, everything else went with the fuckin house” you replied 

“Its alright ill grab ya some clothes” he said as he walked into his room and grabbed a shirt, tracksuit pants and his matching tracksuit jacket and walked back out to you. “Here ya go, go get changed in my room and then lay down and sleep it’ll help i promise ya” he said and as angry as you were you listened to him, you didn’t have the energy to argue back.

You walked into Jem’s room and closed the door before getting changed into Jem’s clothes and then you laid down in his bed falling asleep before you could even pull the blankets over yourself. Jem walked in and pulled the blankets over you and then stood there for a few minutes and watched you sleeping before walking back into the living room closing his door behind him.

“You love her huh” Dougie asked Jem

“Nah don’t be fuckin stupid Dougie” he said back quietly


	5. Old Friends-Chapter 5

Old Friends-Chapter 5

“Fuckin hell Jem i aint stupid, its the reason you treat her like shit all the time brother because you don’t want to admit it so you just act like a fuckin asshole fuck even Gloansie can fuckin see it” he replied back

“I fuckin don’t ok can we just drop it?” he asked 

“Then tell me why the fuck you begged me to let you come and look for her? Or why you took her a glass of water and put her in the shower? Or why you gave her your clothes to wear? Or let her sleep in your bed and then pull the blankets over her?” he just continued on

“Alright Dougie fuck i get it, so fuckin what if i do it doesn’t fuckin change anything” Jem snapped back

“Now how fuckin hard was that? It doesn’t change fuckin anything but maybe you should tell her instead of fuckin treatin her like she doesn’t mean shit to you fuck Jem use ya fuckin brain would ya” Doug snapped back at him as he threw a pillow at his head

“Look she don’t need to know ok, im a fuckin screw up and she still has her life goin for her Dougie and i aint gunna fuckin ruin that for her, she don’t deserve a fuckin asshole like me and thats the end of it” he snapped back as he walked into the bathroom and went for a shower.

Hours had passed before you woke up and when you did you laid there for a few minutes confused as to why you were asleep in Jem’s bed. You got up and walked into the lounge room to see Jem and Doug sitting on the lounge watching TV.

“How’d ya sleep Harris” Doug asked 

“Good i think” you replied 

“Was Jem’s bed comfortable enough for ya?” he asked smiling at Jem as Jem nudged his arm

“Yeah was alright, how the fuck did i end up there tho?” you asked confused

“Oh yeah about that Jem let you wear his clothes and sleep in his bed cause he has a thing for ya” Dougie said quickly while patting Jem on the shoulder and Jem just glared at him through cold eyes.

“Don’t fuckin listen to Dougie he’s just being a fuckin punk” he snarled back at Doug

“Ya feelin alright Dougie fuck how much did you end up drinkin last night to be blurting that shit out” you retorted back but you remember Jem saying he cared right in your ear when your head was over the toilet bowl you just didn’t say anything about it.

“Im tellin ya Harris he has it in for ya, i think he might even love ya, think about it kid why the fuck else would he treat ya the way he does for no reason? It’s because he is trying to cover up his feelings, he doesn’t fuckin hate ya he hates himself for loving you so he just acts coldly on it” Dougie continued and you both laughed at him.

“Hey Jem any idea where my gun is?” you asked looking around the living room

“Yeah my top drawer, ya shouldn’t be carrying that around the streets and besides were all goin to see Fergie in a second she get ya shoes on” he said not looking at you once. 

You put your shoes on and walked out and got into the car with Jem and Dougie. Jem driving as he always did and he pulled up around the back of Fergie’s shop, when you all walked in and Fergie seen you and Jem beat up.

“And what the fuck happened to you two huh?” he asked staring at you both

“Just a disagreement Fergie” Jem said 

“Yeah sure it is, anyway welcome back Harris about fuckin time they let you out” he said his Irish accent thick with his Boston accent.

“Good to be back Ferg” you replied nodding 

“Anyway ladies come in thru the back and we’ll talk business” he said leading the way as you all followed him into the back.

“Ya look like fuckin hell” Gloansie whispered into your ear 

“Dont even fuckin ask bro” you replied as you sat down at the table in between Dougie and Jem.

“Ok ladies, your next job is Kenmore Square Sovereign Bank and you know the deal with banks but just in case rookie over here forgot ya go in ya get out its simple as that, ya get the money and fuckin stash it like always then when the coast is clear you bring in my cut and split the rest amoung ya selves, after that you can do whatever the fuck ya want with your cuts” Fergie explained “Just don’t get fuckin caught” he said looking at you all.

“You got it boss” Jem nodded 

“And Harris” Fergie said as his tone changed

“Yeah Ferg” you replied

“Ya daddy he’d be proud doin a solid 6 years in the can and getting back out to get straight back to it, ya definitely like your daddy” he said as he threw you a picture of you and your dad

“Thanks Ferg” you said as you slid the picture into your wallet.


	6. Old Friends-Chapter 6

Old Friends-Chapter 6

Fergie dismissed you all and let you know that he would arrange everything you need and you all just had to be ready. This must have been a big job because it was usually Dougie doing all the planning for the job. You pulled a smoke out of your pack and as you did Jem quickly grabbed one too before you put them back in your pocket. 

“Can i borrow ya lighter, please?” he asked 

“Fuck ya even using ya manners” you said as you lit your smoke and then handed your lighter to Jem and he quickly lit his smoke and handed you back the lighter. 

“Somethin about you im tellin ya” he said as he looked you dead in the eyes

“Yea well tell me that Dougie was fuckin lying this morning then” you said as you held your poker face 

“Nah he wasn’t lying but that’s the exact reason i hate myself” he said still looking at you

“Fuck that makes me feel a lot fuckin better” you said as you drew back on your smoke

“Nah it aint like that, i made myself a fuckin promise and i fuckin broke it, given ya shit is my way of tryna get over it but it aint fuckin workin” he said his tone soft and calm

“Yeah tell me about it, fuckin sucks” you added as he looked at you a little shocked

“Well at least its mutual, so since fuckin school huh?” he asked 

“Yeah, what about you?” you asked back

“Since the first fuckin day i saw ya” he said “That’s the fuckin reason i get so fuckin jumpy around ya i just don’t know what the fuck to do” he added

“Yeah me to” you replied 

“The reason i gave you that fuckin coke is because i fuckin hated you calling me smacked up coke head all the time, it fuckin pissed me off cause not only do i fuckin like ya but ya think im just some piece of shit” he mumbled on

“Nah i don’t i just fuckin i dunno Jem” you replied as he smiled at you

Before you could both continue the conversation Doug had come outside and interrupted you both

“Fuckin hell are you two playing fuckin nice for once?” Dougie asked looking at you both

“Nah i was just fuckin tellin Harris here that she better not fuck up” Jem quickly replied a little startled 

“And i was tellin Jem here that he better not make any fuckin calls to the cops” you added quickly 

“Well fuck ya could both at least pretend a little harder to make it seem fuckin real, fuck ya both must think im stupid” he said

“I dunno what the fuck ya talkin about Dougie” you said looking at him

“Sure ya don’t, soon you two will be in fuckin separable fuckin all lovey and shit” he said laughing 

“Fuck you Dougie” Jem said sticking his finger up at Doug 

“So are you two together now or what?” he asked looking at you both

“We were fuckin talkin and then some rude fucker came and fuckin interrupted is” Jem snapped

“Alright ladies i’ll take the hint and leave you two love birds alone” he said laughing

“Dont you fuckin tell anyone Dougie and i fuckin mean it” he said yelling out to him as Doug walked off “How about we go have a few drinks?” Jem suggested 

“That sounds like a fuckin brilliant idea” you replied as you walked down the road to your local pub with Jem, you sat down at your usual table and had both gotten your usual drinks. 

“So..” Jem said looking around

“Yeah” you replied back after taking a sip of your beer

“Fuck this is fuckin weird” he said taking a sip of his beer

“Tell me about it” you said as you stared at your beer

“Ya drive me fuckin crazy ya know that?” he said looking at you

“Feelings mutual don’t you fuckin worry” you said looking back at him 

“Ahk come ere” he said grabbing your hand and walking out to the back, he pinned you against the cold brick wall and his eyes filled with lust, his hands were on your waist as he leant in and kissed you deeply. Gently at first and as he grew hungrier it got rougher as he pressed himself against you and you could feel his hardened bulge. “See i fuckin told ya, you drive me fuckin crazy” he said as you both stopped for air 

“I can feel the craziness don’t you worry” you said smirking at him

“Fuck! Sorry” he said


	7. Old Friends-Chapter 7

Old Friends-Chapter 7

“So back to your place?” you said raising an eyebrow at him

“Ya read my fuckin mind” he said as he draped an arm over your shoulder while you both walked back to Jem and Dougie’s. 

When you both walked in Dougie looked at you both with a raised eyebrow 

“Fuck you Dougie” Jem said while sticking his finger up

“I didn’t say anything Jem” he quickly retorted back

“Hey at least i aint bangin my fuckin hand” he snapped as you both walked into Jem’s room.

As Jem closed the door he locked it shut and then slammed you against the door “Now im gunna fuckin show ya how crazy ya make me” he said as he griped your ass and picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist and he kissed and nipped at your neck. After a few minutes he carried you to his bed and you were now pinned underneath him as he slowly undressed you and then himself, he unwrapped a condom and rolled it on too his long shaft before entering you. He started off slow as he let you adjust to his length and then he picked his pace up thrusting into you harder and faster, you were now bucking against him and scratching at his back as he grunted in your ear. All of a sudden waves of pleasure had built up and came washing over you 

“Fuck Jem!” you moaned into his ear sending him over the edge as he came undone and tried catching his breath.

“Fuck me Harris” he said as he rolled over onto his back.

“Ya ever think about where we would be if it wasn’t for Ferg” you said looking at him

“Yea fuckin dead or in jail for the rest of my life” he added

“Yea me too” you added as you put Jem’s borrowed clothes back on

“Where the fuck you goin?” he asked confused

“I gotta pick up the guns for the job in Brooklyn” you said 

“Alright im comin too” he said as he stood up and got dressed 

“Fine your drivin” you said as you threw your keys at him

“Well you can suck my dick then” he said smirking at you

“Not on the job Jem, play it both ways later and we will see” you added and he bit his lip

“Oh ya so fuckin on baby” he said as he kissed you and then bit down on your lip lightly “By tha way thats a nice hickey ya got there on ya collarbone” he said winking at you

“You should see ya neck then hotshot oh and ya back was bleeding too” you said as you walked out of his room.

“Someone got laid” Dougie yelled out as Jem walked out of his room “Nice fuckin hickey ya got on ya neck there Jem” Dougie said laughing 

“Guess ya never had real sex before then Dougie” Jem snarled back laughing as he walked out.

You both got into the car and when he started it his music was loud but he quickly turned it down

“So me and you are we fuck ya know” he said stuttering 

“Sure, lets keep it low tho cause if Ferg finds out he’ll have us both fuckin killed ya know his rules” you said 

“Oh yeah fuckin forgot about that” he said as he drove to Fergie’s shop

When you arrived you both walked in and followed Rusty around to the back room where Fergie had given you the address of the guns that you had to pick up for the job.

“So are you two love birds now huh?” Fergie had asked and you knew if Fergie was asking you something you only had one chance to tell him the truth and after that there were no other chances.

“No Ferg Dougie wants us to build some trust or some shit between us because we fuckin too much or something” you said

“Good cause Dougie’s right” he said before you both left and got into the car.

“Ya know he was given ya a chance to be straight with him right?” Jem asked while driving 

“Yea but im not saying shit until he brings it up or figures it out other wise we’re both fucked and probably fuckin Dougie too” you said as you stared out the window.

“Yea i never thought about it that way” he said before pulling up at the back of some dodgy looking warehouse that looked like it was ready to fall apart.


	8. Old Friends-Chapter 8

Old Friends-Chapter 8

You both got out of the car and as you did you pulled out your gun from the waistband of your pants

“Fuckin hell seriously?” Jem said 

“Ya wont be sayin that if Ferg knows and he is setting us up will ya?” you retorted back

“Ya too fuckin smart to be doin this shit Harris” he replied as you both walked in to see a bag in the middle of the floor, you put your gun back into your waistband and opened the bag to make sure it was the guns. 

“I’m not Jem im just like you and Dougie and the rest of the boys” you said as you picked the bag up and walked back to the car with it, placing it on the floor of the backseat and throwing a jumper off the back seat over the top.

“Nah you don’t fuckin get it, ya so much smarter than all of us you could leave here and do something better with ya life” he added as he got in the drivers side 

“No one’s gunna hire a fuckin crim Jem” you said as you sat in the passenger seat. 

“I aint tryin say you should leave if ya don’t want to, but when we get enough money i want ya to come away with me, we can start a new life” he added looking at you

“Ya mean it?” you asked looking at him with a cocked eyebrow 

“Course i do, i don’t want ya doin this shit anymore so once we get enough money were gunna fuckin leave The Town and start a new life i promise ya” he said his eyes soft just like his voice.

You had never seen Jem like this before so soft and caring not once the whole time you had known him, maybe you were both as crazy as each other and together in some weird way balanced each other out, whatever it was you were enjoying it.

“That sounds like a plan then” you said as you let a small smile form on your face 

“I haven’t seen ya smile like that in fuckin years” he said smiling back at you

“Yeah well life wasn’t fuckin perfect a few years ago” you said as he drove off “Were a go for tomorrow, Gloansie’s got the car so it looks like we’ll be at the hotel tonight and then leavin first thing in the morning” you said as you looked at the text from Gloansie 

“Good that just means more fuckin money to get us started” he said smiling over at you as he pulled into the driveway. Jem drove the car around the back so he could carry the bag inside without any suspicion being raised. You walked inside and sat down on the couch 

“So did you and Jem sort ya shit out?” Dougie asked in all seriousness 

“Yeah but ya cant tell Ferg ya know what he’d fuckin do” you said as you looked over at him

“I aint gunna tell him shit just fuckin keep it on the low ahk” he said “You and Jem deserve to be fuckin happy for once ya spent most ya fuckin life together arguing and shit its about time ya both came clean” he said smiling at you as Jem walked inside.

“Ya ready for tomorrow bro” Jem said as he grabbed three beers out of the fridge and handed you and Dougie one.

“Of course im ready are you two ready?” Dougie asked back

“Bet your ass we are” you replied

“Ahh cute, we” he said making girly movements with his hands 

“Hey fuck you Dougie” he said walking closer to him 

“Im joking Jem im fuckin happy for ya maybe you two crazy fucks will be good for each other ya know balance each other out” he said giving him a crooked smile.

“Maybe” he said “Anyway we may as well head to the hotel and fuckin get this shit ready” he said

“Alright ill text the guys and let em know” Dougie replied

You all quickly got ready and left headed to the hotel unseen, Dougie had payed off the receptionist to keep his mouth shut as always and he always did. You walked up to your room with Dougie and Jem, the usual plan had always been a room with a double bed and a single and you usually slept on the single, Jme always took the lounge and Dougie took the double while Gloansie and Dez shared their own room. Once you were all settled you did your usual routine and cleaned all the guns and then a shower to scrub up. The car had everything you always needed, masks and outfit as well as the bleach while the switch would always be a different place but most of the time only Gloansie knew where it was. That night you and Jem slept in the double bed and Dougie slept in the single, Jem had his arms wrapped around you so tight that you thought you were going to suffocate but that was just Jem and you knew why he was always a little paranoid before a job although he never said it and it was because he was scared of losing you, the exact reason he held you so tight the whole night.


	9. Old Friends-Chapter 9

Old Friends-Chapter 9

The next morning the preparation seemed to pass by quickly you were a little nervous about the job because it was your first time since being locked up but you couldn’t be happier to be out and back working with everyone. You shook the nerves off pretty quick as you pulled your mask on over your face and made sure your gun was loaded and ready to go, Gloansie pulled the car up around back as you all made your way through, just like any other job it was shoes off and phones in the jar filled with water, one on guard as the front doors were locked and the assistant manager getting ready to open the vault as the time lock wore off and then the assistant manager was back on the ground like everybody else. Dougie and Dez walked in and emptied out the vault getting rid of all the trackers and dye packs as Jem would get all security camera tapes and fry them in anyway he could, then when Dougie and Dez cleaned out the vault you switched with them and bleached the vault up while Jem came back and bleached up the rest of the bank with Dougie as Dez stood guard, suddenly Dougie was telling everyone that we had to leave.

“No one rang the alarm” a man said as you finally realised there was conversation happen

“The fuck you say” Jem said as he walked over and bashed the guys skull in with the butt of his gun and Dougie pulled him off and then ran out back to the vault to make sure it was bleached and when he came back the lady was gone along with the rest of you and he ran outside and jumped in the van as Jem placed a blindfold around the girls head before Gloansie sped off.

“Dont worry no one’s going to hurt you” Dougie whispered softly to the girl and Jem laughed.

Gloansie had pulled over by a lake side and Dougie told the girl to walk until she could feel the water at her feet and she did just that as Gloansie took off. Again normal plan you all walked back to your homes separately after you had burnt out the car. A few hours later you had all met up at an old ice rink like you always did, you walked over to the dark corner where Dougie, Gloansie and Dez were already waiting and Jem walked in a few minutes later.

“We takin hostages now?” Dez asked 

“We got a fuckin problem” Jem said as he slammed the wall and handed Doug the bank managers ID

“Fuck she lives like two blocks away” Gloansie said

“Im’a take care of it” Jem said 

“How ya gunna do that?” Gloansie asked

“Im gunna stalk her like a fuckin hawk see if she needs to be scared” Jem continued

“She’s already fuckin scared” Doug said as he snatched the ID off him “Ill take care of it” he said

“How much we get?” Gloansie asked

“90 a pop minus what i had to shave off for the florist” Jem said.

After talking for a while you Dougie and Jem had gone to see Fergie and as you walked into the shop you and Jem had shaken Rusty’s hand as you always did and then Jem placed the money on the counter.

“Good job as always” Fergie said as he took the money that was in the brown paper bag on the counter and you quickly said your goodbyes and left. You went back to Jem and Dougie’s with Jem and of course had to wait until the money was cleaned. Back at the bank FBI Agent Adam Frawley and Dino had turned up to the scene and then gone back to whatever the fuck he calls his office, most probably his “Headquarters” and spoken to Claire, getting every single detail off her.

“Alright whoever did this i want them found, where are they now? Well they are probably cleaning the money, strip clubs casino’s you name it i want them found!” Frawley said before clearing headquarters.

You and the guys had gone on a laundry run which meant cleaning the money in any way possible, first it was a casino, then a strip joint which you really didn’t care about going to because there was alcohol, drugs and pubs. You all had a great night and celebrated it with a bang and Jem had even talked you into snorting Coke with him and you really couldn’t care because you all just made at least 90 Grand each. By the time you were all finished celebrating you were too smacked off drugs to walk straight except Dougie he hadn’t touched drugs in a long time now instead he just drank or worked out good for him too because it got his head straight. But you lot on the other hand had been snorting coke and smoking pot all night along with the amount of alcohol you had drank.

You all made your way home somehow god knows how but you did. When you walked in the door Jem picked you up and carried you into his room

“Night love birds” Dougie had called out and you and Jem both laughed.

“Night fucker” Jem yelled back as he closed the door behind him with his foot “Fuck baby we just made 180K between us both” he said with a huge grin on his face 

“It’s fuckin good to be back” you said as a huge smile spread across your face

“I ever tell ya your fuckin beautiful?” he asked 

“Not once” you replied

“Well Harris ya fuckin beautiful” he said kissing you deeply “Tonight it’s whatever ya want” he said as he nipped at your neck

“Got anymore Coke” you said with a crooked grin

“That’s my fuckin girl” he said as he sat you down on the edge of the bed and pulled out a small bag out of his pocket.


	10. Old Friends-Chapter 10

Old Friends-Chapter 10

He took his shirt off and laid down on his back on the bed next to you 

“Snort it off my chest” he said as he bit his lower lip, slowly tipping some onto his chest as you spread it out evenly. You looked down at it and before even thinking had snorted the line off his chest taking it all in. “Now come here” he said as he sat up and took your shirt off then pushed you down so you were laying on your back. He tipped some coke on your stomach and spread it evenly before snorting it all off and then placing kisses up and down your stomach. 

You grinned down at him as he slowly slipped your pants and underwear off in one swift movement, his head now between your legs as one of his rough calloused fingers slid slowly into you and you trembled at his touch while pulling gently onto whatever hair you could grip which wasn’t much

“Fuck me Jem” you moaned as he entered another finger into you

“Mmm you like that huh baby” the low husky voice drove you crazy

“Dont fuckin stop” you said as you tugged his hair again his tongue dancing around as he licked and nipped your throbbing centre and you were soon enough bucking against his hands as your back arched and he grunted, the vibrations sending you over the edge as wave after wave of pleasure came crashing down on you. He licked all of your juices before moving back up to your mouth kissing you so you could taste yourself. 

“Fuck me Harris you taste so fuckin good, ive been waiting to taste you since i first fuckin met you baby” he grunted as he tangled his hands through your hair while kissing you. He quickly grabbed a condom off his bedside table and stripped down sliding the condom on his already hard cock. He entered you in a hurry like he needed you. He thrusted into you hard and continued picking up his pace as he dug one of his hands into your waist as he bit into your neck and probably drawing blood but it was a good pain and you dug your nails into his back as you pulled him in closer. 

You returned the favour by scratching his back and biting his neck as he came and you did too as he collapsed on top of you and laid there for a few minutes still inside you. 

“Your fuckin amazing and don’t fuckin let no asshole tell you any different” he said as he propped himself up onto his elbows

“I wont don’t you worry” you said smiling at him

“Good otherwise we would have to fuckin hurt some people” he said smiling as he got up and walked into the bathroom with you to get cleaned up. After a quickie in the shower you both went to bed and he laid his head on your stomach with his arms wrapped around you and yours around him, both of you holding on tight not wanting this moment to end as you drifted off.

“I fuckin love you Harris, i don’t know why but i really do love you” he said placing a gentle kiss on your stomach before resting his head back down and falling asleep.

The next morning you had walked out into the kitchen in a pair of Jem’s boxers and shirts to see Dougie sitting at the table with a coffee 

“You two had fun last night huh” he said with a dirty smirk on his face 

“Shut up Dougie” you said laughing

“Hey well next time you two should turn on some music or somethin i mean the walls in this place aint that fuckin thick” he retorted back at you

You were unsure of what to say back so you didn’t say anything you just tried not to laugh and made a coffee, sitting across from Dougie.

“So how’s our friend Claire?” you asked 

“Well ill be findin out today, gunna watch her ya know make sure she don’t know more than she should” he said before finishing his coffee.

A few minutes later Jem walked out in his undies and walked over to you placing a gentle kiss on the top of your head 

“Mornin sweetheart” Dougie said giggling like a kid 

“Fuck!” Jem said as he jumped back a bit “Didn’t know you were still fuckin here jesus a little warnin next time ahk” he said as he walked into the kitchen “Oh yeah Mornin Harris” he said looking back at you with a smile.

“Mornin Jem” you replied smiling back

“Tell me ya aint hooked on that coke shit Harris” Dougie asked you

“It aint like that Dougie we were celebrating” you said looking at him

“That’s how it fuckin starts kid, ya start off only using it when ya celebrating then before ya know it ya need it all the time” he explained

“Look Dougie she aint gunna touch it again ahk it was a one time thing and i aint letting her use it again so just drop it” Jem continued

“Fine but just be fuckin careful alright i know how that shit works” he said before he left.

“I heard what ya said last night” you said as you walked over to Jem

“I dunno what ya talkin about” he said as he turned away


	11. Old Friends-Chapter 11

Old Friends-Chapter 11

“Come on Jem ya still gunna try that shit on me” you said as you leaned against the bench

“What if i say it and ya don’t feel the same?” he asked as he turned around to face you

“Come on Jem we both liked each other since we met and ya tellin me we aint in love?” you said 

“Yea ya right ok look i love you but im scared that im gunna lose ya or that ill fuck it up somehow” he added 

“Trust me Jem ya couldn’t do that if you tried” you said as you wrapped your arms around him

“Really?” he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist

“Yeah” you said as you kissed him “But i want ya to do something for me” you said looking him in the eyes

“Anythin for you” he said smiling 

“I want you to get clean off the drugs Jem” you said looking at him with a raised eyebrow 

“Fuck H that aint gunna be easy ya know” he said as he rested his chin on your head 

“I know Jem but i can help ya” you whispered back

“Alright, when do we start?” he asked

“Now” you said as you pulled out of the hug “Gimmie what ya got” you said standing there with your hand out

“Fuck!! Alright” he said as he emptied out a few small bags from his pocket and handed them over to you and you flushed them down the toilet before checking his whole room for anymore, you then drilled his windows shut and took his cell phone. “Ahk what the fuck are ya doin?” he said as you drilled a lock onto the front of his door. You pushed him into the room and threw in a bucket and bottle of water before locking him in on his own. 

“Harris what the fuck!” he said as he started punching the door

“Im helpin ya Jem trust me” you said as you sat down on the lounge ignoring the banging coming from his room. After a while the banging had stopped and you heard nothing which you took as a good sign. You fell asleep on the lounge for a few hours and were waken up by Dougie shaking you

“Five more minutes” you said as you rolled over not realising you were on the lounge and then falling on the floor and hitting your head “What the fuck” you said as you jumped up “Oh yeah” you said as you rubbed your eyes.

“Wanna tell me why Jem’s door is locked?” he said looking at you confused 

“Im helping him get off the drugs” you said as you rubbed your head

“Really? And he just agreed to it?” he asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion 

“Yea but not to being locked in his room without a phone or any drugs, just water and a bucket” you said as you sat down

“Ya fuckin serious, he put up a fight?” he asked as he sat down next to you

“Yea he punched the fuckin door and the wall for a while but eventually he gave in” you said making gestures with your hands 

“Fuck he aint gunna be happy with that” he said looking at you

“Well he aint got a choice since he agreed to it, its gunna fuckin kill him at first but he’ll be alright eventually” you said

“How the fuck do ya know so much about this?” he said looking at you with a raised eyebrow 

“Dont worry about it ahk i just do” you said as you stood up and walked into the kitchen

“Nah don’t gimmie that shit Harris tell me how tha fuck ya know?” he said raising his voice with concern

“I was hittin hard it jail alright fuck, it was the only way to pass the time” you snapped back

“How the fuck ya get ya hands on that in there?” he asked and you wished he would just give up

“Look i still knew people ahk a few crooked cops may have helped too” you said as you grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and taking a sip

“And ya never told us about it jesus H” he said back to you

“Didnt really want people knowin Dougie” you replied as you sat back down on the couch next to him

“So that’s why ya got so pissed at Jem when he put that shit al over ya face huh” he replied

“Yea” you said as you turned on the TV


	12. Old Friends-Chapter 12

Old Friends-Chapter 12

It was quiet for a few hours while you and Dougie were watching TV and having a cold beer until you both heard Jem bang on the door and then silence again followed by the sounds of retching.

“He really got hooked while i was away huh?” you asked 

“Yea i tried to get him to stop but he wouldn’t listen, i tried everything, i shoulda put one and one together sooner cause he only started getting worse when you got locked up not to mention the fuckin alcohol poisoning” he said and your eyes lit up

“Why didn’t ya tell me that when ya came to visit me all those times Dougie?” you asked looking at him 

“Cause i didn’t think ya cared, besides you were in there and i was takin care of it didn’t want ya stressing out anymore than ya already were” he added 

“Fuck, he didn’t make that anonymous call Dougie” you said running your hands through your hair 

“I know that now but there’s no point of stressin out about it” he said looking at the floor and you looked at him

“What the fuck aren’t ya tellin me Dougie?” you asked in a stern voice

“Look if i tell ya you cant go fuckin losing it like Jem did ahk, promise me ya wont do nothing stupid Harris” he said looking at you

“Fine i wont Dougie just fuckin tell me” you said looking him in the eyes 

“Ya remember Joey?” he asked 

“Yea?” you said waiting for him to reply

“He ratted ya out” he said and you sat there in silence for a minute “Would ya say something already” he continued

“Im gunna fuckin kill him” you said angrily as you stood up and walked towards the door and before you could open it Dougie had a hold off you trying to pull you back

“Ya fuckin said you wouldn’t lose ya shit” he said as he let you go and stood in front of the door 

“I busted my fuckin ass for that mother fucker just to help him out fuckin prick!” you yelled and you heard Jem banging on his door.

“I fuckin told ya not to tell her Dougie!” Jem yelled out and then coughed 

“He fuckin knew too” you yelled as you pinted to Jem’s room

“Yeah but look there’s no point in gettin worked up about it ok” he said looking at you while he placed his arms on your shoulders as if he was going to shake you

“Fuck what else?” you asked

“Soon as Jem found out he came and told me and said he needed my help to hide a body, Jem put the asshole 6 feet under and he didn’t do it the easy fuckin way trust me” he said looking at you “Thats how i found out he loved ya ahk he fuckin told me himself that night, i aint ever seen Jem like that. He was a fuckin mess he was shakin and punchin the fuckin walls he was even cryin for a few minutes and that’s why we never fuckin told ya ok ya didn’t need to know how fucked up Jem was when he found out” he said as he let you go.

“Fuck!” you said as you slammed your fist against the wall next to Doug

“He didn’t tell ya cause he was protecting you, he knew if you found out ya would of killed him and you wouldn’t have cared if you got locked up for it, he wanted to keep ya out of jail, he fuckin loves ya Harris and if anyone is gunna be able to straighin Jem out its you trust me” he said as you walked into the bathroom, your stomach now churning you, feeling sick at the thought of someone you thought you could trust setting you up to go to jail.

Doug walked in behind you and sat on the edge of the bath “Im sorry i didn’t tell ya i just didn’t wanna hurt ya and neither did Jem ahk so if your gunna be mad at anyone be mad at me and not him” he said as he rubbed your back in small circles

“Im not angry at ya’s Dougie just makes me sick thinkin Joey would do that after all we fuckin did for him” you quietly mumbled 

“I know Harris, you ok?” he asked genuinely 

“Yeah” you replied as Doug helped you up and then walked into Jem’s room making sure Doug locked it back up before you laid down on the bed next to Jem, he had a temperature and he was sweating as he turned around to look at you. 

“I’m sorry H” he mumbled as he laid his head on your chest and wrapped his arms around you

“Sssh it’s ok Jem” you said as you slowly ran your fingers through whatever hair he had as you both fell asleep.

You were woken up at all hours of the night by Jem throwing up and constantly having cold shivers. You knew it would take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks before the cravings and withdrawals would finish but you didn’t care as long as he got better eventually, you didn’t want him hooked on drugs anymore you just wanted him to be able to think straight.


	13. Old Friends-Chapter 13

Old Friends-Chapter 13

“Fuck im sorry H i really am” he said as he sipped on the bottle of water you had given him.

“It’s ok Jem, come on let’s get you in the shower” you said remembering that you told Doug to unlock the door when he went to bed. You helped Jem into the shower and tunred on pure cold water first which made him throw up a few times and then he shivered so you turned on the hot water to make it warm for him, you got in with him and gave him a massage to help calm him down and at one point you thought he was going to cry. You washed him down and even helped him brush his teeth and then helped him back into his room, taking the sheets off his bed and throwing them in the wash along with his pillow covers and one of his dirty blankets. You helped him get dressed and then locked him back in the room as you cooked him some breakfast. He had settled down a lot to the idea of being locked in the room but now he knew it was for the best and he also didn’t have the energy to put up a fight.

Dougie walked out of his room and into the kitchen

“Morning, why you up so early” he asked 

“Jem has been up and down all night with the shakes and throwing up so i put him in the shower and now im cooking him some food, should help with the nausea a bit” you replied and Doug nodded and walked into Jem’s room.

“Not now Dougie ahk” Jem said as he clutched his stomach in pain 

“I aint here to give ya shit Jem im here to check on you” he said “How ya feelin brother” he asked in a low tone

“Like im fuckin dying, can ya get H for me please” he said as his eyes were filled with tears and Doug nodded and walked back out, locking the door behind him as he entered the kitchen.

“He aint doin too good” Doug said as you plated up the bacon and eggs you cooked for Jem, yourself and Dougie.

“I know fuckin hate seeing him like this” you said as you handed Doug his plate

“I know ya do but ya gotta be strong for him” he added as he let out a small crooked smile from the corner of his mouth

“Yeah i know Dougie” you said as you walked into Jem’s room with his food and closed the door behind you.

“Hey how ya feelin?” you asked 

“I feel so fuckin sick H” he said as you sat down next to him

“I know Jem but ya gotta try and eat some of this ok it’ll make you feel better” you said as you helped him sit up.

“Ok” he nodded as you slowly fed him, you felt like you were looking after a child. After he ate most of his food he rested his head on your shoulder.

“I thought id never see ya again” he mumbled sleepily 

“Well ya did and i’m not leaving again” you replied 

“I love you H” he whispered quietly 

“I love you too Jem” you replied as you both laid down his head again on your chest and his temperature had gone down and he had stopped shaking and sweating for now. You were so tired and you and Jem both fell asleep entangled in each other.

A week later Jem was a lot better and now over the cravings and was back on his feet you were woken to Jem kissing you all over.

“Good morning Mr Coughlin” you said smiling at him “Someone’s in a good mood” you added

“Morning H, im feelin a whole lot fuckin better because of you” he said as he moved his head down to your thighs placing kisses on each of them as he rubbed small circles on your now throbbing bud, his hair had grown a little more and it was a lot easier to pull at it. He slowly slid a finger inside you making a come here motion hitting your sweet spot and driving you crazy as he slid another one of his calloused fingers into you and before you knew it your back was arched and you had lost all control as you started to grind against him, his tongue now flicking and gently biting you which sent you over the edge as you came undone.

He moved back up to your mouth and kissed you deeply and passionately as he slid a condom over his hard length and pulled you into his lap, he slowly guided you onto him and you started grinding against him slowly at first but then picking up your pace as Jem started thrusting into you.

“Fuckin hell H” he grunted loudly as he sat up and wrapped his arms around you as he flicked his tongue over your hard and sensitive nipples, nipping at them gently as his hot breath escaped his mouth while he was trying to gasp in some air. Dougie was now banging on the wall and telling you both to shut up but that didn’t stop Jem he just flipped you over so you were now pinned underneath him and he was thrusting into you harder while kissing you deeply as you moaned into his mouth. He was pounding into you hard and you bit down at the crook of his neck to stop from screaming his name at the top of your lungs, one of his hands now griping your thigh hard enough to leave bruises. You felt yourself meeting his thrusts and you were both dominated by the pleasure that washed over you as you both came undone. He rolled off you as you both laid there for a few minutes looking at the roof while you both tried to catch your breath.


	14. Old Friends-Chapter 14

Old Friends-Chapter 14

“I got somethin for ya later on” he said as he sat up

“And what would that be?” you asked raising an eyebrow 

“Cant tell ya H its a surprise, but you’ll find out later i promise” he said as he pulled you up and went for a shower with you, having a quickie in the shower before you both got out and got dressed.

You both walked into the living room and sat down on the lounge as Jem draped an arm over your shoulder.

“Fuck do you two ever stop, like don’t ya need to stop to catch ya breath or anything?” he said looking at you both

“Nah” Jem said laughing 

“Im glad ya back to ya normal self Jem” Dougie said smiling at him

“Never touching drugs again after the fuckin pain i went through gettin of it” he said back while looking at you “Besides im tryna pull my head in a bit ya know” he said smiling at you

“Im proud of ya brother” Dougie said before leaving

“So about that surprise” jem said to you

“Yeah” you replied 

“Well first off were goin out for lunch and then you will get ya surprise” he said smiling at you

“Ok” you replied as you both stood up and went outside, hopping into Jem’s car as he drove to some little outdoor restaurant and you both decided on ordering a pizza. You both talked about when you were at school and the things you would do to each other and why you did them. You both enjoyed getting out and actually doing something together besides being at home or on the job, you hadn’t spent that much time outside of the house but when you did you enjoyed it. When you both finished your lunch Jem smiled at you, he stood up and you were confused as to what he was doing, his hands now sweaty and shaky.

“Fuck ahk how do i do this” he said to himself before thinking and then getting down on one knee “Ahk Harris ya make me fuckin insane and for some reason i fuckin love it, ya balance out my craziness with your own and even managed to straighten me out and when im with ya, you make me wanna be a better person so fuck this sounds so stupid, will you marry me?” he said holding out a box with his golden claddagh ring in it.

“Jem Coughlin of course i will” you said as he smiled and then slid his ring onto your finger before picking you up in his arms and kissing you sweetly different to how he normally would. 

“I fuckin love you H” he said in between his soft yet passionate kisses 

“I love you too Jem” you said smiling as he put you down “So this was your surprise” you said as you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, i tried making it as good as i could without fuckin it up and sounding stupid” he replied

“Well ya didn’t fuck it up and it wasn’t stupid Jem” you said smiling at him.

You both walked down the street towards your car when Jem spotted Dougie’s avalanche parked outside some little pizza place not far from where you were and you both walked over there and seen him sitting at a table. Jem scared him and then sat down across from him as you stood next to him.

“Who you here with?” Jem asked

“No one” he replied

“What ya fuckin eating Hawaiian pizza, ya don’t eat that shit Dougie” he quickly snapped

“What ya fuckin following me now?” he asked as Claire walked back over to the table and Jem was a little shocked at first and then he jumped out of his seat as you all introduced yourselves.

A few minutes later Jem had looked at Claire with a smile

“Hey Claire don’t get used to ya life of luxury here ya know Dougie he’s a real workaholic he takes that home with him, don’t ya Dougie” he said staring at him “Ok well i better go” he quickly said as he stood up and Doug placed a hand over Jem’s Leprechaun tattoo covering it up so Claire didn’t see it and said his goodbyes.

When you and Jem got back home he was pissed off but you were proud of him for not turning to drugs instead he sat at the kitchen table and waited for Doug to get home as you sat on the couch and watched TV. Not long after Doug came walking through the door slamming it shut behind him.

You didn’t pay much attention to their argument until Jem snapped and you turned to look at them both 

“We gotta be smart Jem” Dougie said

“Im banging the assitatn manager now, does that make me fuckin smart?” he snapped back “I want the next job”

“It’s not ready yet” Doug said 

“Well make it ready” Jem said as he slammed his hand against the wall. After a little more arguing Doug had left and Jem sat down next to you. 

“Ya fuckin believe him” Jem said shaking his head 

“Dont worry about it Jem” you said as you intertwined your hand with his and he gave you a crooked smile. 

“You ready for the next job?” he asked 

“Of course i am” you replied “What about you?” you asked 

“Bet your ass i am, one step closer to us gettin outta here” he replied 

“I know” you said as you smiled at him.


	15. Old Friends-Chapter 15

Old Friends-Chapter 15

The next day you were all having a barbeque and a few drinks and not once did Jem even ask about drugs or do any. You were all having a good time drinking while Dougie was on the barbeque cooking.

Meanwhile Frawley and Dino were parked outside in a stake out van fucking poor job of it too aerials sticking out of it everywhere, they were sitting outside taking photos of everyone matching id’s to all of them good old Dez being the one that linked them all together. The day had gone by quick and they decided not to be seen together until after the job.

The next morning you were all scrubbing up and getting ready for the job fucking bread truck waist high one kid who tucked his pants into his combat boots thinking he was G.I. Joe or so Dougie said. You had put your masks on and done your usual shit, you see the back of the van doors open and its game time, you Jem and Dougie quickly make your move in while Gloansie waits in the car and Dez sets up the second getaway car. You haul ass straight into the van Jem knocks out one of the guards with the butt of his gun and you point your gun at the other guard and he soon gets on the ground. You and Jem jump into the back of the van laoding up duffel bags when you hear a voice and you both turn around guns at the ready and aimed.

“Put the guns down and get out” another guard probably a fucking driver says to you both. Jem quickly takes the shot and gets out of the van with you and then gets in the guards face 

“13 dollars an hour asshole was it worth it” he says as you all load the bags into your minivan and get in. 

“Calls gone out” Gloansie adds as he speeds off, not long after you all hear an alarm sound and you look back to see a police car beaming after you

“Fuck that didn’t take long” Dougie adds 

“Must have been just down the street” Jem adds as Gloansie ends up in a small police chase, eventually he gets a clean break away from them.

“Dino” Frawley says while sitting at his desk

“Mmm” Dino mumbles while reading the newspaper

“Close the bridge” he said while looking at his phone

“What?” Dino replies a little lost 

“Close the fucking bridge” he said

Gloansie makes it over the bridge just in time as patrols had got there a minute too late. You ahd turned a few corners before making it to the next getaway car but you all stopped dead in your tracks as you were loading the duffel bags from one to the other, a fucking cop parked across the street you all stood still not flexing a muscle unsure of what to do and suddenly the officer turns his head in the opposite direction and for a few seconds you all stood still and then you all finished loading the bags into the new getaway car before bleaching the old minivan and dousing it in petrol and finally lighting it up in flames before driving off. You had burned the money bands making another clean sweep switch up before you and Jem stashed your cuts away with the money you already had from the bank job.

The next day believe it or not there was a very expected knock at the door while Dougie was at work and you and Jem were sitting on the couch, Jem nodded at you and you nodded back before opening the door to the police.

“Hey” you said to the man in a suit 

“Harris we have been looking for you, Coughlin wouldn’t happen to be here too would he” he asked as another man stood behind him and Jem walked over to the door. 

“Im sorry im J Harris parents really didn’t give me much more than a J” you said shrugging 

“Im Jem Coughlin” he said smiling 

“FBI Frawley” he said and you and Jem looked at each other 

“How can we help the FBI today?” you asked and he then grabbed your arm and swung you around placing handcuffs on you as the other man did the same to Jem. You both didn’t put up a fight you just let it happen and knew the others would be brought in too. Upon arrival of being taken inside the station Frawley had pulled you out and slammed your head against the car door claiming it was an accident but you and Jem let it slip otherwise you would all be in a whole other world of trouble. Blood was slowly coming down the side of your face and you managed to keep your temper, they had taken you in for pictures just like last time they arrested you and then it was off to the interrogation room where one person would always try and be a hero. You were sat down in the room and and left on your own for a few minutes before Frawley came back in with another man.

“Harris this is Dino, my partner Dino this is Harris” he said as he looked at you “J huh your parents must not have thought much of you at all i mean J what does that even stand for anything?” he asked

“Nah not really just J and your right they probably didn’t think much about me” you said shrugging your shoulders “But i mean we could go into detail about your family, what kind of name is Frawley? Now that is worse than J” you said with a smirk


	16. Old Friends-Chapter 16

Old Friends-Chapter 16

“You got a smart mouth for a high school drop out and a crim” Dino said looking at you

“Hey i listened in class straight A’s” you said as you looked at Frawley who was giving you dirty looks “So guys care to tell me why im here?” you asked 

“Well see robbing a bank isn’t a smart thing to do especially since you haven’t been out of the can long” Frawley said as he sat down across the table from you

“Damn wished id robbed a fuckin bank, that kinda money would be nice” you said smugly knowing that you were well and truly pushing their buttons without even raising your temper

“So tell me about you and James Coughlin, i mean what you two settled down out of the crime life being love birds and all so what happens when we bust his ass and throw him back in jail?” Frawley said in a stern tone now pissed off.

“Well lets see if ya had anythin on Jem he’d already be in the can and not in one of ya interview rooms same goes for me and whoever else ya got in here” you said with a proud winning smile

“You may think you’re smart J but you will get caught, you know we have a print and we are running it” Frawley said trying to make you lose your cool but every time you had done a job with the guys you had all done this too each other a week before hand so that when this type of shit happens you know how to stay cool.

“Oh a print well shit why didn’t ya say so if id known that i woulda laughed at you earlier” you said your face now dead serious “Look ya cant hold me here ya got nothin on me so if we’re done here” you said as you stood up.

“Sure but we will be watching you” Dino said 

“One more thing, next time ya might wanna remove ya aerials off ya truck if you both don’t wanna be made” you said nodding and giving a smart wink and walked towards the door.

“Don’t you wish you could have went to your parents funeral?” Frawley said with a smile on his face knowing well and truly that it was the one thing he could say to wind you up and your eyes lit up.

“Funny ya ask, cause i always do but ya know if the police did their proper jobs and went after real criminals they still would have been alive so in that fact i blame you and Dino the dinosaur here for not doing ya jobs properly” you replied as you walked out the door, not turning to look at them or you knew you would have lost it. You walked outside and knew not to punch walls god knows you didn’t want to leave any of your blood anywhere so you just walked back to Jem’s and grabbed Dougie’s weights out of his room and worked out until Jem got home, slamming the door behind him.

“Fuckin feds fuck!” he said before realising you were in the lounge room and he ran over to you checking your head. “Fuck H are you ok?” he asked as he rubbed the pad of his thumb softly over the open cut on your head as it was still bleeding.

“Im fine Jem” you said as you grabbed his hand and he walked you to the bathroom and made you sit on the edge of the bath as he wet a cloth and gently cleaned the blood of your face and around your cut. 

“Looks like it needs stitches H” he said as he gently kissed your temple 

“Nah it will be fine J” you replied but he wouldn’t have any of it and took you straight to the hospital for stitches, the whole drive there your head was still bleeding and you could see Jem gripping the steering wheel tight and his jaw clenching as he drove and looked over at you every few minutes to make sure you were ok. After 9 stitches in your head you were finally back home with Jem and Dougie had walked in the door a few seconds after you and Jem did and as soon as Doug looked at you his face turned serious, the veins in his neck tensing as anger built up. 

“That mother fucker Frawley do that to you?” he asked pointing at your head

“Yeah but its cool Dougie ahk” you said and Jem looked at Dougie and nodded “Dont you fuckin dare!” you snapped at them both as you seen them nod 

“Ahk H we wont ok i promise ya” Jem said raising his arms in defence and defeat

“That mother fucker, he is fuckin lucky, whats the damage?” Dougie asked as he checked you over

“Nine stitches” Jem replied “Fuckin asshole” he said as he kissed your temple again softly and rubbed small circles on your shoulder. It was at this moment you realised that he really did love you, you had never seen Jem so affectionate and hadn’t seen Dougie so defensive in a long time. You laid your head against Jem’s chest and closed your eyes. 

“Besides they want a show they will get one eventually” you said as you fell asleep and Jem smiled.

“So ya gettin married to her Jem?” Dougie asked

“How’d ya know?” Jem asked

“She’s wearin ya ring on her weddin finger” he replied as he smiled

“Was gunna tell ya today but the fuckin feds ruined the day” he said as he looked down at you running his hands through your hair gently

“It’s ok Jem, congratulations brother im happy for ya” he said smiling at Jem.


	17. Old Friends-Chapter 17

Old Friends-Chapter 17

You woke up a few hours later to Jem in the kitchen cooking and your head on Dougie’s chest on the lounge and you sat up confused.

“Uh its not what ya think ahk Jem wanted to cook dinner and didn’t wanna wake ya up so he asked me to sit where he was as we slowly switched over” he tried to explain without stuttering.

“Oh ahk” you said as you rubbed your eyes and Jem walked out to, kissing you softly

“Hey” he said smiling at you

“Hey” you said smiling back “Your cooking” you said as you ran your fingers through his hair.

“Yeah thought id step my game up a little bit, wadda ya reckon?” he asked as he looked into your eyes and held the stare.

“Your amazing Jem ya really are” you said smiling at him, not breaking your stare once.

“Ya probably gunna burn the food if ya don’t get back in there” Dougie said and Jem quickly kissed you before he ran back into the kitchen and continued cooking. Ten minutes later you were all sitting at the table eating and having a beer.

“Fuck this is good J” you said before taking a sip on your beer

“Really? Ya not just sayin that to make me feel good are ya?” he said looking at you with puppy dog eyes

“Really Jem its fuckin amazing” you said

“It really is Jem” Dougie said as he looked at you both 

“Thanks” Jem said with a proud smile “So did ya get enough sleep baby” Jem asked as he was eating

“Yea was good to catch up on some sleep” you said as you finished and took your plate into the kitchen and turned the sink on to start washing the dishes.

“Uh uh H” he said as he ran with his and Doug’s empty plate into the kitchen placing them in the sink and picking you up with his hands wrapped around your waist “Im doin everythin tonight you just sit back and relax H” he said as he kissed you while spinning you around and then putting you down as you wrapped your arms around your neck, Doug couldn’t help but smile noticing how you were both keeping each other sane and were changing each other for the better especially Jem, he was cooking, cleaning, looking after you and finally realising that he is more than just jacking banks and trucks for some quick cash, he had you now and that’s all that mattered to him now.

“Hey i love you, ya know that?” Jem asked you

“Yes Jem and i love you too” you said as he kissed you once more before turning around to do the dishes. You slapped his ass as you walked back into the lounge room where Doug was laughing at you for slapping Jem. When Jem finished you had just finished getting changed in his room when he ran in closing the door behind him before he picked you up in his strong arms spinning you around again. 

“Ya think i could work as a chef or something” he asked you

“Of course ya could Jem, your a lot smarter than you think ya are ya know” you said as you placed your hands on his face stroking his cheek as you kissed him. He slowly walked over to the bed and carefully laid you down as he climbed above you, your rolled him over and he shook his head. 

“I told ya H you sit back and relax im gunna take care of everything tonight” he said as he kissed you gently while he undressed you, you unbuttoned his jeans and he kicked them off onto the floor along with his boxers and your clothes. He placed kisses over every inch of bare skin that he could as his hands explored your body, sending shivers up your spine with every touch. He was gentle this time not like every other time rough and normally quick except for the occasional normal sex but this was different you just didn’t know how at first. 

He reached for a condom and you stopped him, 

“Are ya sure H?” he said in a calm gentle tone and you nodded as he continued kissing you, he took his time with everything and then he slowly entered you, his thrusts were slow the whole time and he continued kissing you not breaking the kiss once. Then you realised you weren’t having sex, instead you were making love slowly and soon enough you were both almost ready to lose control but Jem still kept his pace slow as he kissed you. 

“Fuck im gunna...” you said as he smothered your mouth with his again

“I know H, come for me” he whispered between grunts and with that you lost all senses, writhing and arching your back as you tightened around his thick length and a few seconds later Jem had filled you up. You both laid there, Jem still inside you with his head on your stomach and it wasn’t long before you both fell asleep in this same position. When you woke up Jem wasn’t laying next to you but had left you a little note on his drawer, you picked it up and read it with a smile on your face 

“Gone to buy ya some clothes, don’t worry they aint gunna be all girly i know you hate that and good morning beautiful Love always ya one and only Jem” and you smiled and let out a quiet laugh, Doug knocked on the door and you fell out of bed and looked for Jem’s pants and Jacket and put them on before opening the door.

“Yo!” you said trying to recover from the bang he must of heard when you fell out of bed and he laughed at you “Hey ok i was readin something” you said in defense

“Yeah sure ya were, look you have changed Jem so much and i wanted to say thank you or he’d be in fuckin jail or god only knows by now and he is changed for the better so as your big brother i wanted to say congratulations Harris” he said as he wrapped his arms around you tightly 

“Thanks Dougie” you said as you hugged him back before both letting go.

“Jem’s jeans, they look..uh..comfortable” he said trying to think of something smart

“Trust me they are” you said laughing as Jem walked inside and you hid behind the door as you rushed Doug off 

“Hey Dougie, my girl up yet?” he asked

“I don’t know Jem go check” he said trying to stop himself from laughing and as Jem walked into your room and placed the bags down you jumped on his back as you wrapped your legs around his waist and placed your hands over his eyes.

“Guess who?” you said with a slight laugh

“Well that would be my fuckin amazing fiancée H” he said as he grabbed on to your legs and started running around the house while you were still on his back and all you could do is laugh, when he finally put you down he turned to you staring at you with that face he made when he was really thinking about something 

“So i was thinkin about the wedding” he said his eyebrows now dancing 

“Oh really” you said as you wrapped your arms around his neck and he placed his around your waist

“What do ya think of a beach wedding?” he asked looking at you with serious thought

“I think it sounds great” you replied smiling 

“Good, when do ya wanna do it?” he asked before gently kissing you

“I don’t know, when did you want to do it?” you asked 

“Well we got one last job, the fuckin big one and i think we go to Florida or something and do it there, buy a house maybe, what do ya think?” he asked you

“We will have enough for the wedding but not for a house” you said quietly

“See H while you were away i started savin money up in a stash location cause i was gunna break ya out and then run away with ya but Dougie told me to not be stupid cause you would be pissed if i got locked up and lets say there has to be at least 2 million now and after this last job we should get close to another mil each” he said and your eyes lit up in shock


	18. Old Friends-Chapter 18

Old Friends-Chapter 18

“Are you fuckin serious?” you asked still shocked but what Jem had said and it wasn’t the part about all the money it was that he was going to try and break you out.

“I said there is at least 2..” you cut him off

“No the part before that about me in jail” you said standing there unsure of what to say next but wanting to know you weren’t imagining things

“I was gunna break ya out of that joint, i fuckin hated that you were in there and even more that you were fuckin set up” he said and a huge smile grew across your face from ear to ear “You ok H?” he asked as tears filled your eyes 

“James Coughlin i love you” you said as you wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his chest, he smiled and wrapped his arms around you as he placed kisses on top of your head.

“I love you too J Harris” he mumbled back. You didn’t know why it made you cry but it did, maybe because someone actually cared enough that they wanted to get you out of there you really had no idea but whatever it was made you feel like everything was going to be ok. The next few days went by fast and before you knew it there was another job lined up and almost finished being planned Jem and Dougie had a huge arguement about it because Dougie didn’t want to do it, he wanted to go straight to Florida with Claire but Fergie had made him come to his senses in whichever way he could and it worked.

You were back at Fergie’s shop being prepped and talked to about the next job and Fergie had told you it was a stadium job, millions of dollars and a should be easy take. Dougie was really worried that this job would go pear shaped but you and Jem kept faith. You knew Jem was worried, he never was before but now he had you he knew he had something he could lose that meant everything to him and you felt the same way fucking scared that everything and anything could go wrong at any moment but you didn’t let that stop you and Jem from making the most of what time you had left together well until you finished the job and you had both gotten out of The Town. The night before the job you and Jem had made love again and made the most of it, you both wrapped your arms around each other as tight as you could and didn’t let go the whole night.

“J i promise you that no matter what happens ive always loved you and i always will no matter what happens tomorrow i want you to make a clean break and leave for Florida with Dougie with or without me” he said as you felt his tears falling down your face and hitting your cheek gently.

“Im not leaving you Jem” you said as tears welled up in your eyes 

“Please J ya gotta promise me that you will, i couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you i just couldn’t i love you way too much” he said

“I promise Jem” you said as you tried to hide the tears falling down your face but Jem caught them as he wiped away the tears from your eyes and kissed you gently as he held you tighter than he ever had before and you gripped his hand tight as you both intertwined your fingers together, he had talked to you until you fell asleep, he knew that once you got an idea in your head that it was hard for you to get rid of so he didn’t sleep until you were finally asleep. The next morning you and Jem had made love for what could be the last time and you both felt closer than you had ever been, afterwards you had gotten ready with the others. A few hours later you were in the stadium and everything was going wrong, Dez was dead and before you knew it Gloansie was taking one for the team allowing you, Jem and Dougie to get changed back into your police officer uniforms and make and undetected escape, Jem had kissed you one last time before making you all split up. You were out now and walking the pavements right behind Dougie and whatever the fuck Jem’s plan was you couldn’t help but feel sick in the stomach with worry, you and Dougie had crossed the road and saw Frawley walking behind Jem, he made him Fuck he made him and you and Dougie quietly tailed behind them.

Jem started spraying off rounds on Frawley as he chased him around a car and then ran off, Dougie grabbed a tight grip around you until you eventually got loose enough to strike him in the stomach with an elbow and chase after Jem, that’s when you saw it Jem was in a shootout with what looked like the whole Police Squad and he was gunned down, hit in the leg hiding behind some post boxes and news boxes. You grabbed for the gun at your side and Dougie managed to stop you, placing one of his hands over your mouth and the other tightly around your waist.

“Come out Coughlin, it isn’t too late” Frawley yelled out

“Ya want me to come out? Alright im comin out” he yelled as he stood up, a gun in each hand and before he could shoot he was shot multiple times, you held your breath and tears were now streaming down your face, you just saw the one person who meant more to you than life itself get killed. Doug quickly grabbed you and ran to a police car forcing you in and quickly getting into the drivers sear before driving off not that Frawley really paid much attention to it. You were sobbing uncontrollably and could not breathe, you felt like you were suffocating and you let out all of your anger and rage as you punched the dashboard over and over again until you had nothing left, it killed Dougie seeing you like this and he quickly wiped away tears from his eyes.

“Ya pocket” he said trying to hold back his tears

“What” you said looking at him through red watery eyes

“Your..ahh.. ya pocket, Jem he uh put a note in there for ya, he told me to tell you after we got out” he said now crying as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. You pulled the note out of your pocket and the first thing you saw on the folded paper was “Jem <3 xx” and tears began falling again. You opened the letter and started reading it

“J if your reading this it means i didn’t make it, im so fuckin sorry i broke my promise of never leavin you, but your the only person who id die for and at least now ya have all this money and can buy yaself a house and start over new. I may not be there and im sorry but ya gotta move on and be happy, im sorry i didn’t tell ya how much i loved you before, i fuckin shoulda and if i could go back i would of because my whole life was shit and the only good part was that i got to be with you no matter how long or short it was...... i had you J and it was the best thing that had ever happened to me and for you id do anythin if i could, soon as i found out about Joey i put him down like he deserved and i never told ya because i didn’t want ya gettin hurt. I never visited you because it woulda killed me seein ya in there. I promised ya the world remember that night i told ya i loved you because i thought you were asleep i knew that you weren’t but i wanted ya to here me say it. What ya didn’t hear me say tho is this, i promise ya that one day im gunna give ya the world even if it kills me fuckin course it had to kill me but i wouldn’t change it for anythin cause now you can go to college and do whatever the fuck ya want, your a smart girl H and i promised ya ill always love you and ill also be waitin up here for ya when you hit the gates and until then ill be watchin ya everyday until we meet again, im so sorry J Harris but i loved you since the first day i met ya and i loved you until my last breath and ill still love you when you reach the gates, tell Dougie i said to fuckin look after ya or im gunna haunt his fuckin ass, i love you Harris forever and always baby” and you threw your face into your hands as you burst out in tears and you handt realised it but Dougie had pulled up quickly around the back of your house.

You managed to walk inside and then into your’s and Jem’s room where you packed all of his clothes into a bag and picked up his cross necklace off the drawer and put it on, you grabbed his Irish Boxing long sleeve tee and changed into before collapsing against the wall in tears. A few minutes later Doug had walked in after calling Claire and picked you up, hugging you as tight as he could as he cried with his head rested on your shoulder. 

“Harris we gotta go ok i know ya don’t wanna but we gotta go ok” he said as he grabbed your bags and put them and his in the car, he came back inside and wrapped an arm around your shoulder as he walked you to the car and before you knew it you were off to Florida in a new car new plates and going different ways the police and Feds wouldn’t expect you too go.

“He’s gone Dougie, he’s really gone” you said with a blank look on your face

“I know H but ya gotta be strong ahk, i know its fuckin hard i do trust me but it’ll be ok eventually” he said as he pat your shoulder to reassure you. You had cried yourself to sleep and when you woke up you were parked in what looked like fucking bushland. Doug had carried your bags up a small pathway into a cabin looking house except it wasn’t a cabin which makes no sense i know. You staggered inside and you hadn’t noticed it yet but Doug had a small smile on his face and when you looked up after walking in the door there was James Fucking Coughlin standing in the middle of the living room with a smile on his face but a hurt look on his face when he seen how red your eyes were and when it had finally kicked in that Jem was standing there you immediately ran up to him, jumping into his arms as he stumbled over and he was laying beneath you, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck not letting him go for minutes on end as he held you as tight as you were holding him. Suddenly you didn’t want to let go and for a few minutes you thought you were just dreaming and that’s when you realised that Doug had hinted that Jem was ok after a poor effort of making it obvious, who the fuck would expect “It’ll be ok eventually” to be much of a hint too anything.


	19. Old Friends-Chapter 19

Old Friends-Chapter 19

Doug smiled at you both in relief and Jem rolled over so you were now pinned underneath him, his mouth meeting yours and placing kisses all over you. Jem stood up and pulled you to your feet,

“I’m sorry ahk I’m really fuckin sorry but i had to plan it this way ok it was easier and i knew if you knew you would be worried and that woulda fucked with ya head and ya wouldn’t have been thinkin straight, I know ya probably hate me right now.............” he said but was shortly cut off by you

“How the fuck could I hate you Jem ok I hated the idea of not being with you and fuck I don’t even know, I probably would have eaten lead eventually but I don’t fuckin hate ya. If you lying to me to plan this meant you and me being here then I don’t care” you said and a few tears fell slowly down his cheek and you wiped them away.

“So we got places to be so let’s go shower” he said as he walked upstairs with you and showered. You both walked into your temporary room and Jem handed you a bag you were confused at first until he told you to open it and when you did there was a white button up shirt and white shorts.

“What’s this?” you asked confused an eyebrow raising and a smile forming at the corner of your mouth

“I promised you a beach wedding didn’t I? And if you don’t hurry we will be late” he said as he got dressed, you stood for a few seconds in shock before getting changed. When you turned around you saw Jem in his white button up dress shirt and white dress shorts and you let a smile widen across your face. You both walked downstairs to see Dougie dressed in a white suit and before you were about to leave you stopped in your tracks.

“Wait if you didn’t die then who did back there?” you asked Jem

“Someone who owed me a favour and didn’t care about dying as long as he had some money to leave behind for his ex wife and kids” he said “He was gunna commit suicide and I made him an offer instead, it won’t be long before Frawley and Dino the Dinosaur find out but they won’t find us here” he said smiling at you. You all walked outside and got into a white Limousine that Dougie had arranged and you both smiled as you all got in. You didn’t know where exactly you were going all you knew was that you were getting married. The limousine had pulled up on the shore of a beach that had a beautiful house overlooking it; Dougie walked you down the aisle and handed you off to Jem. The sun beamed off Jem’s eyes making them light up like never before and you couldn’t help but smile the whole time you said your vows to Jem. Then it was Jem’s turn you sort of knew what he was going to say but weren’t a hundred percent sure. He looked at you like nothing else in this world mattered and a smile spread across his face.

“J you ruined my life in the most amazing way possible, you came back into my life and flipped it on its damn head, I tried hiding how I felt and I thought that if I treated you like ya meant nothing to me that it would help but it didn’t I just loved you more and more and it made me do some stupid things that I aint proud of, but the one thing I am proud of is that Dougie made me see sense and tell ya how I feel. I cant say how grateful I am to Dougie for doing that because I’d probably never be with ya if he didn’t. Without you I can’t eat, sleep, breathe or even think properly, J you are my life now and I’m going to do everything I can to be the best husband you deserve and treat you how you deserve to be treated. You are my whole world and nothing could ever come before you, sorry Dougie and I swear to god I’m gunna do everything I can to keep you by my side until we both die. I love you J I always have and I always will, right up until the last breath” he said as he smiled at you tears now starting to slowly well up in your eyes.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride” The Priest let out with a smile on his face  
You wrapped your arms around Jem’s neck as he placed one around your waist and the other to cup your face as he kissed you deeply, Doug cheering from next to him while a man that Dougie had hired took photos of the kiss and then of Doug hugging you both. 

After a few drinks at a small little bar just off shore Jem looked at you with a wicked grin on his face and Dougie knew what he was about to say.

“So Mrs Coughlin I have one more surprise for ya” he said

“Your just the gift that keeps on givin aren’t ya” you said smiling 

“Ahk Dougie shall we?” he asked and Dougie nodded 

“After the newly married couple” he said as Jem grabbed your hand and led the way to that beautiful house you had seen when you pulled up on shore.

“See that house” Jem said pointing to it 

“Yeah” you said in a low rising tone

“Welcome home baby” he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and kissed your neck

“You really fuckin planned this huh?” you said in shock 

“Well I wanted to make this special for ya” he said as you felt his smile against your neck “Hope ya don’t mind if Dougie stays with us too” he said waiting for a response 

“Of course I don’t it’ll be our little family” you said smiling 

“Exactly” he replied 

“Not one to burst ya bubble of surprises or anything but I gotta tell ya something Jem” you said as you took a silent deep breath

“What is it baby?” he asked his tone now high pitched and excited 

“Well Dougie here is gunna be an Uncle and you well your gunna be a Dad” you said as you turned around to look at him a little in shock

“I’m..Your..We’re...I fuckin love you J” he said as he picked you up in his arms and spun you around, a huge smile across his face.

“We really are gunna have our own little family” Dougie added as tears of joy fell from his eyes and Jem put you down

“I’m gunna be a daddy” he said now crying “I’m gunna be a fuckin daddy” he said hugging you before he then ran over to Dougie and tackled him to the ground in a hug “I’m gunna be a fuckin daddy Dougie” he said as his voice giddy and rusty from the tears that were falling from his eyes.

“I’m gunna be a fuckin Uncle Jem” Dougie said as he and Jem were hugging each other tight

“We really are gunna be a family Dougie, me, you, J and bubba” he said as he sat down in the sand next to Doug crying “A proper family” he said his eyes filled with happiness and Doug too was crying now as you sat down next to Jem.

“I’m glad your happy I wasn’t sure how you would respond” you said as you smiled

“Baby I fuckin love you, you have given me everything I thought I’d never have, love and now our own little family” Jem said as he wrapped and arm around you and Dougie. 

“It’s not just one” you said looking at him and cringing a little not sure of how he would react now

“Wh..W..Twins?” he asked with a blank look on his face “Boy and Girl?” he asked

“Yeah baby, boy and girl” you said and Doug laughed with happiness as you all walked into your new house where your stuff from the car had already been moved in.

You had all looked around the house before Jem stopped you 

“So if your pregnant then why were ya drinking?” he asked confused 

“The old tip out when no one is looking” you replied and Jem laughed

“I told ya you were smart” he said as Doug picked out his room and you and Jem went and picked your room. Many painful and annoying months later you were in the hospital, giving birth to two healthy twins and you were right one boy and one girl. You spent a while talking about names and Dougie smiled at you and Jem.

“What about Desmond James Coughlin?” Doug suggested and you and Jem looked at each other as Jem was now holding his Son Desmond and for the girls name Jem came up with the perfect name

“Rose J Coughlin?” Jem asked you and you smiled and nodded in agreement.


	20. Old Friends-Chapter 20

Old Friends-Chapter 20

Tears welled in both Jem and Doug’s eyes as they stared at both babies, Jem’s eyes wide with excitement and happiness.

“You know what Desmond and Rose; I promise ya both one thing. Your Mom and Dad here, they ain’t ever going to hurt you. They will be with you until the end and they won’t walk out on you, so just remember that when you two get older ok” Doug cooed at the twins

“And see this ugly mug here, this is your Uncle Dougie and I promise you he will always be there too. He loves you both” Jem cooed as Desmond gripped his finger and stared into Jem’s eyes. Suddenly Jem was silent, a smile on his face as he looked into his son’s eyes like he had just seen the world for the first time, that same look he had in his eyes when he finally told you he loved you and you smiled.

Eight months had passed and you had all stayed out of trouble and away from attention. Jem was sitting on the lounge while Desmond and Rose played with toys on the floor.

“Dad” Rose babbled as she held her arms up to Jem

“Ya wanna come to Dad huh baby” he said as he picked her up and tickled her and she started squirming within his arms as she was giggling “Dad loves you baby” he cooed at her

“Da” she babbled back at him smiling. Rose had Jem’s big blue-green eyes and Desmond had your blue eyes. He hugged her and placed a kiss on her temple as Desmond managed to pull himself onto his feet while holding onto the lounge.

“Ah there’s Dad’s boy, your both going to be walking soon enough” he cooed as you walked downstairs drying your hair with a towel, you sat down on the lounge and picked Desmond up after he held his arms up to you.

“Were you two good for Daddy and Uncle Dougie while Mommy was in the shower” you cooed at them both

“Duddie?” Desmond asked you while he stared at you blankly 

“Yeah bub Uncle Dougie”

Desmond clapped his hands gleefully at you and Jem as Jem kissed you.

“I love you J” 

“I love you too Jem” you added as Doug walked out from the kitchen, his face pale like he had just seen a ghost.

“You ok Dougie?” Jem asked concerned 

“You guys have to get out of here” he replied shortly and you looked at him confused as did Jem

“Why, what’s goin on Dougie?” Jem asked, his brow now furrowed and his eyes darkened with worry

“Fuckin Krista Jem that’s why, she’s in tight with Frawley and Dino. She told them we were in Florida” he spat out in a babbled mess

“Krista didn’t know we were comin to Florida Dougie so relax” Jem added as he tried calming Dougie down

“She held Claire at fuckin gun point Dougie, her and Frawley and set her up on some bullshit charges if she didn’t tell them. He fuckin knows now get out of here all of you!” Dougie snapped back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Ok Dougie you grab the baby bags and pack some nappies and bottles into them, me and Jem will take the twins to the car” you added

“There aint enough time, they’re almost here so you all need to go” Dougie added as he looked at the ground “I should never have gotten involved with Claire” he continued and Jem placed Rose down on the floor as he packed the baby bags with nappies and bottles. He threw it at Doug and walked over to him

“Take it to the fuckin car Dougie, now!” Jem snapped “We aren’t leaving you behind brother so you can either go get your ass in the car or I can knock you out and put you in there myself ok” he added as he placed a hand on Doug’s shoulder and he nodded.

Doug walked out to the car, you had Desmond and Jem had Rose. You placed the twins in their seats and then got into the driver’s seat as Jem got into the passengers while Doug sat in the back with the twins. You and Jem looked at each other quickly and you were both scared, you started the car and sped off quickly has you heard sirens screaming towards the house. It was always a good that Doug had told you to park the car out the back in case something like this happened, you followed the trail through some tree’s and onto the highway as Desmond and Rose were laughing at Doug pulling faces at them.

Jem fought back the tears that were slowly building in his eyes and so did you, Doug looked back to see police cars speeding and catching up to you quickly.

“I love you J, in case this doesn’t work out don’t forget that. Promise me you won’t forget that” Jem said as his eyes were now pleading with you, tears slowly falling down his face as he glanced into the back to look at the twins.

“I love you too Jem and I could never forget that” you added as you sped up quickly overtaking a few cars and then veering off into a lane that lead you off the highway, Frawley and Dino following behind you quickly “Jem that don’t know that me and you are together, you can take the twins and get away” you blurted out.

“Not a chance, I’m not leaving you or Dougie J, we are a family we don’t do that” Jem added 

“Jem maybe she is right” Dougie added 

“No! Ok no, I’m not leaving you two behind so end of story” Jem added as he wiped tears away from his face when suddenly Frawley’s cruiser lightly swiped your car “There’s two fuckin kids in here you asshole!” 

“Ok guys hold on, Dougie cover the twins and Jem well hold on” you said as you slammed on the brakes and spun the car around, Frwaley’s cruiser sped past as he tried slamming the brakes before hitting another car. You stepped back on the accelerator and sped off in the opposite direction as fast as you could, you turned off another shortcut that you knew which lead to an old hotel. You parked around the back after making sure no one else was following you.

“Where do we go Dougie?” Jem said as he sighed “Because I’m not losing what I’ve got, not a chance in the world”

“I don’t know yet Jem but you’re not going to lose anything ok” Dougie added reassuringly 

“I know some people that can get us all out of America” you added as you looked at Dougie and then at Jem

“When do you think we can go then?” Jem asked

“I’ll make a call” you added as you quickly got out of the car phone in hand, you called your contact as the phone rang a few times before he answered.

“Yo Ray, remember that favour you owe me?” you said into the phone

“Who is this?” a deep voice replied through the phone

“Jesus Christ Ray, it’s me Harris” you added

“Shit, what do you need kid?” he asked

“I need to get out of America ok, things are way too crash hot and me and my family need to get out as soon as possible”

“Back of the airport in an hour, if you’re not there you will miss the flight. I’ll get everything organised”

“Good, two adults and two 8 month old babies” you added

“Not a problem, Mexico it is” he added before hanging up.

You got back into the car and Jem and Dougie were giving Desmond and Rose a bottle each.

“It’s done, we are heading to Mexico and the plane leaves in an hour” you said as you started the car and drove off. Jem stared blankly out the window while the twins and Dougie slept, you grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly and he looked at you.

“Money is still in the boot right?” he asked

“Yeah, under the mat and tire”

“Mexico is going to be different”

“At least the weather is consistent” you said as you let out a small laugh along with Jem

“Nice and warm, if Frawley made it out of that alive at least he won’t be able to touch us over there”

“Yeah” you said as you looked at the airport sign and smiled, you drove around the back and a guard quickly opened the gate for you.

“Where are we going?” Jem asked confused

“We can’t just walk through an airport that has camera’s, we get the simple way where we park and get straight on the plane”

“Oh right” Jem said as you got out of the car to wake up Dougie and he squinted before sitting up properly and getting out. You and Jem got the twins out while Dougie grabbed you’re bags full of cash and the baby bags, you were escorted to the plane and when you were finally seated the doors shut as you all buckled in. The plane sped off down the runway and slowly took off into the air as you stared out the airport to take once last look at a place you once called home.

“You should try to get some sleep Jem”

“I can’t J, not until we get out of here and land in Mexico safe and sound. I may not be perfect but I’m a changed man because of you and the twins and I would die before I let anyone hurt you or take you all away from me, you and the twins are my life now and I’m not going to miss out on growing old with you and watching our beautiful babies grow up”. He placed an arm around you and kissed your temple as he took a deep breath.


	21. Old Friends-Chapter 21

Old Friends-Chapter 21

“You know Rose is a complete Daddy’s girl”

“And Desmond is a Mummy’s boy”

“It’s ok they have two parents who won’t let them get hurt anyway”

“Yeah and no dating for Rose, not ever and same goes for Little Desmond here” he said as Desmond gripped Jem’s hand. You tried to stay awake but you’re eyes fell shut and you’re head now rested on Jem’s shoulder and Dougie smiled.

“Mexico huh” Doug said

“Yeah, gunna be different”

“Yeah I know, beach house or town house?” Dougie asked

“I don’t know, guess we will just have a look around when we get there. Try and get some sleep Dougie” Jem said with a faint smile.

Not long after Jem looked over to Doug and seen him fast asleep, snoring as always with a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth and Jem laughed. The twins were settle for nearly the whole flight and only cried when you were about ten minutes away from landing, you woke up and fed Desmond a bottle while Jem fed Rose.

“Did you get any sleep Jem?”

“No J, I watched Dougie snoring for a few minutes and then read a magazine and then just stared at the twins until they woke up a few minutes ago”

A light smile fell across your face as you both burped the twins before the plane landed, you got off the plane and walked out of the airport. Dougie staggered a bit as he tried to wake up properly, you found a car outside the airport valley parking and a man handed you the keys with a smile on his face. You took the keys and gave the man a nod before walking to your car,

“Looks like ya still know people huh Harris” Dougie said with a smirk while he placed the bags in the boot of the car

“And if you look here Dougie there is even a map to our new place” you said as you held up the map waving it around at Doug.

“Damn Harris, good going” Doug said as he got into the back of the car where you and Jem had put the twins in their seats. You started the car and drove as Jem directed you the best he could from the map and then Dougie gripped your shoulder in shock.

“Is....Is that our new fuckin house?” he said as he pointed to a huge house secluded by gates and tree’s. You drove up to the gates and pressed a button on the car keys and they slowly opened.

“Looks like it Dougie” you replied as you drove up the long drive way and finally came to a stop. You and Jem got the twins out and then you unlocked the door, your jaw dropping a little as you walked inside. Doug sat the bags down on the floor as he stood in the middle of the lounge room unsure of what to say.

“Wow J, just wow” Jem said as he stood next to you

“Dad, Momma” Desmond babbled out

“Duddie” Rose babbled out and they both laughed “Duddie Duddie” she continued as she held her arms out to Dougie

“Ya want your Uncle Dougie huh sweetheart” Doug cooed as he took her out of Jem’s arms and tickled her. Your phone rang and you answered it

“Hello?”

“So are we square now Harris?”

“Uh yeah, good choice on the house”

“Well it’s fully equipped and even has baby cribs for the twins, was I right by guessing boy and girl?” he asked

“You sure were, thanks” you said as you hung up and put your phone into your pocket “I’m going to have a look around” you added as you walked up the curving stairs leading into a huge hallway. You had a look at the rooms and walked into the twins bedroom as Jem walked in behind you.

“You going to say goodnight to Mommy before you two go to sleep” he cooed at them before placing them both in their cribs as you both placed gentle kisses on their heads “I’ll be out in a minute ok”

“Sure Jem” you smiled and walked out closing the door slightly and peeking through the gap. Jem sat down on a chair that was between the two cribs.

“Ok god I don’t really do this very often but my Mom used to say this prayer with me when I was a kid so here it goes,

Angels full of love and light  
Come down around this house tonight  
As we sleep and as we dream  
Please hold us in your golden gleam.

Angels full of golden light  
Come down into our hearts tonight.  
As we dream and as we sleep  
Please hold us in your love 

complete

Amen”  
You smiled and walked around the hallways looking at the rest of the rooms until Jem caught up with you and wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder.

“I heard that”

“Agh, you did?” Jem asked sounding a little embarrassed as he now rested his forehead on your shoulder and looked at the floor. You turned to face him and cupped his face in your hands

“It was cute Jem”

“J don’t...”

“Hey you’re allowed to be like that with the twins, you don’t have to hide that from me and you know that” you added as you lifted his chin

“And when did you go all girly on me?” he said with a cheeky grin

“How about you pick a room and I’ll show you” you said winking at him and he carried you over his shoulder, he picked out a room and gently sat you down on the edge of the bed smiling at you before you quickly pulled him onto you and he laughed.

“I love you J, I mean that”

“I love you too Jem, more then you will ever know”

He kissed you softly as you both took your time undressing each other, he trailed every inch of bare skin with his mouth before he slowly entered you, his thrusts slow the whole way through and his lips meeting yours as you both came undone. You both laid there for a few minutes before Jem got up and opened another door in the room.

“We have an on suite, cool” he added, his voice giddy “And the shower is huge, lets test it out” he added as you walked into the on suite and got into the shower with Jem. The water hitting you both hard but gentle and soothing like a massage.


End file.
